


Fragments of Deckerstar

by Bluespacetoucan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And Trixie is the happiest girl ever, Chloe tries to communicate with her new stepfather aka god, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pierce is basically Voldemort, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, The devil doesn't like Crocs, and she loves her new stepdevil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespacetoucan/pseuds/Bluespacetoucan
Summary: Short stories about pet sharks, Halloween, weddings, Crocs, croissants, thunder, and many other things. But mostly all these are about love, especially the love between a handsome devil and an awesome homicide detective.





	1. Angelic boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me from Tumblr I've been writing some Incorrect Lucifer Quotes, and I thought it would be nice to have them here too. Some of them are just fragments of conversations, and other might be incorrect quotes that i'll turn into short stories I don't really know yet !  
> Also English is not my first language (I am French) so please forgive me and don't hesitate to tell me if I make some mistakes.

***Pregnant Chloe* :** You know what I'd love ? Some croissants.

 **Lucifer** _*opening his wings*_ : 'Be right back

_[Lucifer coming back with a box in his hand]  
_

**Chloe :** Lucifer did you just flew to the supermarket to buy me croissants ?

 **Lucifer :** Ooh darling no, this is from the best shop in Paris

 **Chloe :** I...You...I mean... Thanks. 

 


	2. Parties, womens and alcohol

_[Lucifer in the penthouse, packing his bags]_  
  
  
**Amenadiel :** You're going somwhere Luci ?

 **Lucifer :** Well you know me brother, parties, womens and alcohol !

 **Amenadiel :** ...

 **Lucifer :** ...

 **Lucifer** **:** Okay fine, Chloe and I are taking Trixie to Disneyland... Please don't tell anyone


	3. Pet Shark

_[Lucifer watching Despicable Me with Trixie and Chloe, the scene in Vector's house with his pet shark coming]_  


**Lucifer :** *loud gasp*

 **Chloe :** No Lucifer you can't have a pet shark

 **Lucifer** _*pointing at the screen*_ : Buut look at him !

 **Chloe :** I said no.

 **Lucifer** _*crosses his arms, pouting*_

 **Chloe** _*thinking, raising her eyes to the sky* :_ Dear God your son is a dork and I love him way more than I should


	4. Thunder

_[The night before Chloe and Lucifer's wedding]_

**Chloe** _*praying*_ : Hum well hello dear Father-in-law... I know I didn't really like believed in you and stuff until recently, but now that my future husband, your son, is litteraly Satan I guess I have to admit the truth... Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'll take care of your son, and even though your relationship is complicated you can drop by at the wedding like if you want to

_*Thunder rumbling outside*_

**Chloe** _*whispering*_ : Does it mean yes ?!


	5. Fashion Faux-Pas

_[Lucifer waking up abruptly in the middle of the night]_

_  
_**Chloe :** Lucifer ? Did you had a nightmare or something ?

 **Lucifer** _*sweating, breathing heavily*_ : I don't want to talk about it

 **Chloe** _*trying not to laugh*_ : I heard you mumbling something about Crocs

 **Lucifer** _*wincing, looking disgusted*_ : I... I was wearing Crocs. At our wedding ! Yellow bloody Crocs !

_*Chloe bursting into laughter*  
_

**Lucifer** _*crossing his arms*_ : See ! This is why I didn't wanted to tell you !


	6. Ivresse

**Chloe :** Why are you staring at me like this ?

 ***Drunk Lucifer* :** I speak every language you know...  
  
 **Chloe :** Yeah and ?  
  
 **Lucifer :** Nothing, I was just thinking that I should tell you that I love you everyday in a different language  
  
 **Chloe** _*chuckling and rolling her eyes*_ : Yeah right, and I think you've had enough alcohol for tonight  
  
 **Lucifer :** Je t'aime  
  
 **Chloe :** You're drunk  
  
 **Lucifer :** You're cute


	7. Stretching Lessons

**Dan :** Hey Chlo you wanna grab a drink after work tonight ?

 **Chloe :** Oh sorry I can't I have my stretching lessons tonight

 **Dan :** Stretching lessons ? Since when do you take stretching lessons ?

 **Chloe** _*blushing*_ : I... well I just recently discovered new... hum well new activities that requires... Flexibility

 **Lucifer** _*putting his arms around her, with a proud smirk on his face*_ : Ooh really ?

 **Dan :** Oh...Oh

 **Chloe** _*face all red*_ : Shut up Lucifer !


	8. Spacial gift

**Chloe :** So Trixie's birthday is coming soon, any gift idea ?

 **Lucifer :** Some people in NASA owe me favours if you want

 **Chloe :** NASA ?

 **Lucifer :** Well the kid wants to be president of Mars doesn't she ?

 **Chloe :** Lucifer we are _not_ going to send my daughter into space

 **Lucifer** _*shrugging his shoulders*_ : As you wish


	9. Broken Piano

_[Daniel coming into the penthouse to speak with Lucifer, and seeing that the piano is broken]  
_

**Dan :** Hey man, what happened to your piano ? How did you break it ?

_*Lucifer and Chloe exchanging a quick guilty, knowing look*_

**Dan :** Oh my God you guys don't tell me I'd rather not know !


	10. Lapsus Révélateur

**Lucifer :** Are you sure about our suspect ? I mean he has a pretty strong alibi

 **Chloe :** I know but I have a theory : Eat... Hear ! I meant _hear_ ! _Hear_ me out.

 **Lucifer** _*with a dirty smirk*_ : Well I'd love to Detective


	11. The Devil bedroom has been opened, enemies of the Detective beware

_[One morning, Lucifer and Chloe hanging out in bed after a party at Lux]_   
  


**Chloe :** Urgh I think I was a little drunk last night, I don't remember much

 **Lucifer** _*chuckling softly*_ **:** A _little_ drunk ? You drew a "No Brittanies Allowed" sign on my bedroom door with your lipstick

 **Chloe** _*blushing*_ : Drunk Chloe is a possessive woman


	12. Jealous Devil

**Lucifer** _(to a suspect)_ : What do you desire ?  
  
 **Suspect** _(looking at Chloe)_ : Her.  
  
 **Lucifer :** Okaaay this case is cancelled he's guilty let's put him in jail forever !


	13. You-Know-Who

_[After Lucifer and Chloe got together]  
_

**Lucifer :** We should buy you a new bed. I don't want to sleep where You-Know-Who slept

 **Chloe :** Oh come on Lucifer, you can say his name you know !

 **Lucifer :** The Dark Lieutenant. Piercedemort.

 **Chloe** _*rolling her eyes*_ : It's the last time I let you watch Harry Potter with Trixie.  
  
(5 minutes later)

 **Lucifer** _*shouting from the kitchen*_ : THE-EX-THAT-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED !


	14. Protective Devil

**Lucifer :** Are you crying ?!

 **Chloe :** No no don't worry I'm okay it's nothing

 **Lucifer** _*eyes flashing red*_ **:** You are crying ! What is it ?! Who is it ? Who do I have to kill ?!

 **Chloe :** Calm down I'm just cutting some onions !

 **Lucifer :** Oh


	15. Hello Hello !

[One morning at the precinct, Chloe walking out of the interrogation room whistling and smiling]

  
**Ella :** Well well Decker, aren't you in a good mood today, what _got into you_ ?

 **Lucifer** _*also walking out of the same room*_ : Hello hello !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one was inspired by an episode of the 90's show The Nanny... I really love that show !)


	16. A finger of whisky

**Lucifer :** Do you want a whisky ?

 **Chloe :**  Oh just a finger.

 **Lucifer** _*winks*_ : Are you sure you don't want a whisky first ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one is from "La Cité de la Peur", the funniest and silliest french movie ever)


	17. Sassy Devil

[At the precinct]  
  


**Chloe** _(talking about some dirty evidence Lucifer brought with him)_ : Lucifer get this piece of trash out of here !

 **Lucifer** _(to Pierce)_ : Well you heard the lady. Move it !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also inspired by The Nanny (Niles the butler and his sassiness is honestly my biggest source of inspiration !)


	18. Discretion

**Ella** : Hey Chloe, I feel like you've been spending a lot of your free time with Lucifer recently. Are you two like dating ?

 **Chloe** : What ?! No, no of course not. Eww. Gross. We're just partners that's it. It's strictly professional, nothing more.

 **Chloe** _*mouthing, to Lucifer* : See you tonight. My place. Around 10._


	19. Truth or dare

_[Ella, Lucifer and Chloe playing truth or dare]_

**Ella :** Okay your turn, truth or dare

 **Lucifer :** Truth

 **Ella :** What's the craziest thing you've ever done for Chloe?

 **Lucifer :** Hum I died once. Well twice actually.

 **Chloe :** You did what now ?!


	20. Les fleurs du mal

  _[Shortly after Chloe and Lucifer got together. Chloe coming back home]_

   
**Chloe :**  Guys I’m home !

_*Lucifer quickly hiding something behind his back*_

**Chloe :**  What are you hiding ?

**Lucifer:**  Oh you’re here already… I.. I mean I’m the Devil so you know I’m just planning… Devil things. Hell. Stuff like that. Evil stuff.

**Chloe *chuckling* :**  Right. And the flower I can see from here behind your back ? Evil flowers too I guess?

**Lucifer :**  Okay fine I got you flowers. I read somewhere that’s what boyfriends are supposed to do. I also got chocolate cake for the child.

 

_(Les fleurs du mal = The flowers of evil, a famous french poetry book by Charles Baudelaire)_


	21. Cordon bleu

[Lucifer babysitting Trixie for the weekend. He cooked for her, and now she knows what an amazing cook he is]

 **Trixie _*walking into the kitchen*_ :** Do I smell banana fritters with fresh fruit compote ?

 **Lucifer :** No.

 **Trixie _*with an innocent smile*_ :** Could I ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Inspiration : The Nanny)
> 
> I wanted to say thank you guys for all your nice comments, I read them all and it makes me really happy, I am glad you like these little fragments of Deckerstar !


	22. Discretion 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one is not Deckerstar, it's Laze)

[Lucifer video calling Maze]

 **Lucifer :** Maze ! I just wanted to ask you... Wait, where are you ?

 **Maze :** In a hotel room, not that it's any of your business-

 **Lucifer :** Who's bra is it on the chair behind you... I know this one... Wait a second it's Linda's ?!

 **Maze :** Ihavenoideawhatyotu'retalkingabout... Gotta go bye ! *Hang up*


	23. A KNIFE !!

_*Chloe and Lucifer's child, running through the house with one of Maze's knifes in hand*_

**Chloe :** Let me see what you have ! 

 **Child :** A KNIFE !!!

 **Chloe :** NOOOO !

 **Lucifer :** Oh my Me why does he have a knife..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Source : Vine)
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and the nice comments it means so much to me!


	24. Low battery

[Ella holding her phone in the air, between Lucifer and Chloe]

 **Lucifer :** Miss Lopez what the hell are you doing ?

 **Ella :** I ran out of battery and I forgot my phone charger, but I'm sure with the sexual tension and electricity between you two it will recharge automatically ! 


	25. Realization

**Chloe** ***yelling at Lucifer***

 **Lucifer *thinking*** : _Damn I can't wait to marry this woman._


	26. It's your fault !

**Lucifer :** You have to stop being so amazing and badass. It turns me on, and now I can’t focus

**Chloe *chuckling* :** We’ve been working together for 4 years now, and I’ve never seen you focused

**Lucifer :** My point exactly : It’s your fault ! You’re always badass and amazing, and I’ve been amazed and turned on constantly for the last four years !


	27. Trick and Treat / Halloveween

_[Halloween at the precinct] (after Lucifer and Chloe got together)_

 

**Lucifer _*wearing red little devil horns*_ :** Good morning Detective! Happy Halloween!

**Chloe :** Lucifer what the hell are those ?

**Lucifer** **:** Well it’s Halloween my dear, so I bought a costume ! You like ‘em?

**Chloe :** I-

**Lucifer :** Maze helped me chose it _*winks*_

**Chloe** _ ***turning red*** _ : She told you about my dream didn’t she?

**Lucifer :** Ye'p! Is it working?

**Chloe _*still blushing*_ : ** I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t know what Maze told you but you better forget it and start working !

 

[5 minutes later]

 

**Lucifer (getting a text from Chloe) :** “Meet me in the interrogation room. In ten minutes. Keep the horns.”

**Lucifer *smiling from ear to ear* :** Aand thank you Maze! Dearie me I love Halloween!


	28. CATastrophe

[Lucifer babysitting Trixie]

 

 **Trixie :** Lucifer ! You have to come outside ! There is a cat stuck in a tree ! 

 **Lucifer :** And what am I supposed to do about it ? You're not suggesting that I'll fly up here to save it are you ?

 **Trixie** *nodding her head*

 **Lucifer :** No. No way. I'm the Devil, not a boy scout ! I'm not using my angel wings to save a bloody cat. That's it, I'm not changing my mind.

[Later that day]

 **Chloe** _***coming back home***_ : Heey I'm hom- Lucifer, why is there a cat on my couch ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the nice comments, it means the world to me, everytime I read them it makes me so happy, I am glad you are still enjoying these little fragments of Deckerstar !


	29. They see me rollin'

[At Lux]

 **Maze :** What the hell are you doing?! Did you seriously break all those bottle?!

 **Lucifer :** The detective’s child taught this to me today…

 **Maze :** And you had to practice near the bar did you?

 **Lucifer :** Oh come on it’s just some bottles… Besides, I’m starting to get it! It’s a lot of fun actually

 **Maze :** Lucifer you have wings. Why on earth would you want to use an hoverboard?! Beside, you look stupid

 **Lucifer _*rolling around*_ :** ‘You just jealous of my rolling devil swagger

 **Maze :** I swear I don’t know how Chloe didn’t broke up with you already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this one came from, I was thinking like hey I'd love to see Trixie teach Lucifer how to use an hoverboard, and Lucifer being a big child he'd love it, buy an unessecarly expensive one, and roll around breaking everything x) 
> 
> Rolling devil swagger is a reference to TeamFourStar Végéta... High five if you got that reference ! Also Happy Halloween everyone !


	30. And they were roomates

[Right after 3x23, Chloe freaking out for hours about the fact that Lucifer is actually the Devil, and Maze a demon]

 **Chloe** _(about Maze and Trixie)_ : And they were roomates !

 **Lucifer** _(sitting on the stairs, patiently waiting for her to calm down)_ : Oh my God they were roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's another vine reference ! Also I wanted to ask you guys : Do you like these really short chapters, or would you prefer longer ones ? I'd really like to know what you think.  
> Take care ! :)


	31. Fame

[At the precinct, Lucifer and Chloe entering the interrogation room]  
  


**Lucifer :** Alright let’s begin-

 **Suspect :** -Oh my God it’s really you!

 **Chloe :** What?

 **Suspect :** You’re the devil and the detective ! You guys are like a legend ! Oh man the others are gonna be sooo jealous when I tell them I’ve been interrogated by you !

 **Chloe :** I… I mean… Oh Lucifer come on don’t look so proud !

 **Lucifer :** We are celebrities among L.A criminals detective, of course I’m proud !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am convinced that Lucifer and Chloe are celebrities among L.A criminals, and some of them even gossip about them, and have some bets about whether they are a couple or not ! xD


	32. La langue de l'amour

[At Chloe's house, after Lucifer and Chloe got together]

(Chloe on her computer)

**Lucifer :** I'm booored, what are you doing ?

**Chloe :** I'm looking for a private teacher for Trixie, she needs some french lessons

**Lucifer :** I can do it if you want !

**Chloe :** I didn't knew you could speak french

**Lucifer :** I'm the devil, of course I speak French _chérie_ _*winks*_. And you are welcome to come too, I mean french is the language of love after all

**Chloe :** I never really understood that hype about french language, I think it's pretty overrated

**Lucifer :** We'll see that !

And later that day, she might have been sitting a little closer just to hear his lesson while working, and the next day,she may have turned a little red when he greeted her with a loud _"Bonjour Chloé !"_ at the precinct, with a big proud smile on his face.


	33. The Rabbit and the Detective

[Before Lucifer and Chloe got together. In the car, Chloe accidentally almost run over a rabbit]

 **Lucifer :** Well don't worry Detective, it's not like rabbits are an endangered species anyway, all they do is mate.

 **Chloe** _*mumbling*_ : Well ain't it nice, I almost killed an animal with a better social life than me

 **Lucifer :** What ?

 **Chloe :** Oh my god did I said it out loud ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration : The Nanny.
> 
> No rabbits were harmed during this, I promise :p Thanks to everyone who reads, and leaves kudos and comments ! <3


	34. Love's Not A Competition

**Lucifer :** Love is not a competition right ?

 **Chloe :** No honey, of course not

 **Lucifer :** But we are winning anyway aren't we ?

 **Chloe :** Hell yeah we are !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone !


	35. What are thoooose ?!

[Ella arriving at the precinct in a hurry in the middle of the night, wearing pajamas because she was asked to come as quick as possible]

 **  
Lucifer _*pointing at her shoes*_ :** What are those ?!

 **Ella _*offended*_ :** Those are my _chanclas_ !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source : Vine.
> 
> (I'm secretly convinced that's what happened in 2x13, when Chloe is sick and Ella arrives to the precinct wearing pajamas. Also I'm currently working on a story and I can't wait to share it with you !)


	36. Let there be light

At first, she didn't really understand what was going on. Chloe Decker had always been a light sleeper, and even with a Devil to warm her bed, it was still pretty easy to wake her up. She glanced at the said-devil, and realized that _he_ was the reason why she was awake at 4am on a sunday.

"Honey, your wings. You're doing it again" She whispered gently

A sleepy, throaty "gruumph" was the only response she got from the sleeping man beside her. He was laying on his back, glowing wings spread under him.

"Come on now, she tried again, a little louder this time. I can't sleep, you are glowing." She got closer to him, planning to shake him a little to wake him up, but froze when she noticed : The closer she was getting, the brighter his wings shone.  
  
Lucifer, still half asleep, opened one foggy eye to look at her, and grumbled in a deep, husky voice that made the butterflies in her stomach dance a choregraphy she knew all too well. "What can I say darling, you make me glow. Quite litteraly it seems."

He smiled fondly at her and fell back to sleep. He looked so peaceful and happy she didn't even care about the light anymore. She snuggled against him, enjoying his warmth and smiling affectionatly as the glowing of his wings shone brighter than ever when her hand rested on his chest, right above his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I'm trying this new format for the fragments, less "incorrect quote" and more "actual stories". It would be lovely if you could let me know what you think, which format do you prefer ?
> 
> Have a great morning/day/evening/night whenever you're reading this. And thanks again for the comments and the kudos, you guys make me a very happy toucan ! haha


	37. Bad Reputation

**Lucifer :** Why does everyone always assume the worst of me ?! 

 **Chloe, Dan, Ella, Linda and Maze** _*together*_ **:** It saves time. 

 


	38. Puns

[Costume party at Chloe’s house, everyone getting ready and dressed-up]

Trixie : Mom ? We’re ready !

Chloe _*coming into the living room*_ : Your costume looks awesome baby ! Where is Lucifer ?

Lucifer _*making a dramatic entrance*_

Chloe _*bursting into laughter*_ : Seriously ?!

Lucifer _*with the same goatee as Tony Stark, and an exaggerated accent*_ : Pleasure to meet you, I’m Lucifer Morning _stark._

Chloe : You’ve been working on this pun all day haven’t you ?

Lucifer : I have no regrets. I even found a costume idea for Amenadiel…

Chloe _*sighs*_ : Do I really want to know ?

Lucifer : If he dresses up as a ramen, he’d become… _Ramen_ adiel !

Chloe _*rolling her eyes, but smiling*_ : How are we even married ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both proud and ashamed of those puns Haha Thanks to everyone following this story, I'd also like to apologize for not being around so much these days but life at work is crazy, it's awesome because what a bliss to work in something that makes you happy, but also I don't have that much free time to write. Anyway take care you guys, and see you next update ! :D


	39. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Season 4 spoiler in this one /!\

[Right after Lucifer comes back from hell, and finds that half of his closets are empty, and Chloe is sleeping in his bed, with one of his shirts on]

"You're back" . It's only a whisper, low and secret into the air. There is no doubt in her voice, like she knew he would come back. As if he just came back home after a long day at work, or from grocery shopping, instead of from the entrails of the earth. 

"Detective did you stole all my shirts ??" 

"Yep. They smell like you, I took them all I hope you don't mind. They're mine now, and so are you" 

He didn't mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Sorry I wasn't around here a lot, work is absolutely crazy. Hope you'll like this little new fragment, I'll do my best to post more whenever I can


End file.
